


Choices Made

by arobynsung



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories flow and for a time she is lost and desperately sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made

She misses her land. Lady of the Two Lands was more than a title, it was a connection to the earth beneath her, the Nile that gave her world life, her people.

She misses her people.

Nefertiti sighs with the breeze and tilts her head back to receive more of the sun and closes her eyes, picturing herself back home in the palace courtyard. The memories flow and for a time she is lost and desperately sad.

She hears John come up behind her. He presses himself to her, warm broad hands curving gently around her waist, pulling her back to lean on him. Another sigh and she lets herself go, her head now resting on his shoulder behind her. She turns her head into the curve of his neck and breathes in his scent, smiling as she feels the worst of her sadness release. There is happiness to be found here, and even if the sadness will never completely leave her, this is the choice she made.


End file.
